From Love's Ashes
by XantheXV
Summary: He was broken by the loss of his wife and son, along with his lover. She was broken by the loss of her only family. When their paths cross, will they be able to heal each other's broken hearts? Will Frederick learn to love again? Abberline/OC Please read and review!
1. The New Housekeeper

Author's Note: Hey, XantheXV here with yet another story. My very first _From Hell_ story. I wanted to take a stab at it (anybody get that?) and give it a go. I actually watched that today, and the idea started floating around in my head. I was working on a chapter of _Re: Kingdom Hearts_ while I was mulling it over, and had the urge to write it. Figure I might as well do so before I forget it. So don't worry, I will be working on my other stories, including finishing my Kingdom Hearts story, but I needed to get this story going before I totally lost it.

Again, this is my first From Hell story, so please be nice. I just hope that I'm able to keep Abberline and Godley in character. I'm hoping.

Please leave me a review, and constructive criticism only. NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own From Hell. I only own my OC and a DVD copy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The gentle bump of the carriage against the cobblestone streets of London woke her up from her troubled sleep. The death of her parents brought on the nightmares that kept her from getting a peaceful night's sleep for the past month, and Lucy Miller believed that escaping the country to go to the city might do her some good.

Lucy was fortunate to have found the advertisement in the paper or else she would have been stuck in their little cottage with the memory of her parents haunting her. Said advertisement was clutched in her hand, along with the letter she had received from the woman who posted it. Her bag sat on the seat next to her, and because of the cross breeze, Lucy pulled her coat around her tighter to keep herself warm.

The carriage came to a slow stop, and the driver announced that they were there. Lucy checked the address on the advertisement, and then looked at the address on the building. She had indeed arrived. Lucy opened the carriage door and grabbed her only bag, carefully getting out. She closed the carriage door and then began fumbling in her pocket for money, which she handed to the driver when she found it. As soon as the money was in his hand, the driver nodded and then drove off.

Lucy watched as the carriage drove off and then looked around at her surroundings. It was a quite night on the streets of London. Because of the cold, not many people were out and about. Feeling the chill of the air, Lucy walked up the stairs of the building and knocked on the door. A kind-looking woman with soft green eyes and greying-blonde hair answered the door, dressed in nothing but her nightdress and her robe.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked.

"Yes," Lucy answered. "I'm looking for Mrs. Godley?"

The woman smiled. "I am Mrs. Godley. What can I do for you this evening?"

"My name is Lucy Miller, Mrs. Godley. I'm here on behalf of your advertisement and letter."

"Oh, of course! Do come in, child, away from the cold!"

Mrs. Godley opened the door wider to allow her inside. Lucy kept a tight grip on her luggage, and quickly walked in.

"Feel free to take off your coat and hang it on the hook next to the door," the older woman said. "I trust your journey was well?"

"Yes, ma'am," was Lucy's answer. "A little bumpy, but what can you expect from country roads?"

"Yes, well, London's streets aren't any better, dear." Mrs. Godley stated. She looked around the house, as if trying to remember something. She wiped her hands on her robe, and then turning her attention back to Lucy, she said, "Well, I suppose a tour of the house is in order. But first let me show you to your room."

Lucy nodded and picked up her bag, following Mrs. Godley up the staircase leading to the second floor.

"You said in your letter that you could cook, clean, and sew, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Lucy answered. "I'm afraid I don't know how to make refined, gourmet meals, but I'm sure I'll be able to manage."

"Not to worry, dear. Not too keen on big, fancy meals myself. And don't worry about making the meals yourself. You're mainly just helping me around the house. I'm getting old, and I can't necessarily do all of the chores by myself anymore."

"Oh! I was under the impression that I would—"

Mrs. Godley stopped in front a door on the right and turned to Lucy, shaking her head and smiling. "Nonsense! I may be getting old, but I can still do most of the chores. So don't worry about doing them all yourself. You're here to help, not do everything for me. I'm not one of those high-and-mighty ladies of the upper class who believe that they are only there to please their men. I please my husband differently, thank you!"

Lucy looked shocked and surprised by the older woman's statement. "I'm sorry if I have offended you, ma'am," she said as she looked to the floor.

Mrs. Godley chuckled and smiled. "No need to apologize, dear. You didn't offend me. I'm just a tad bit opinionated."

Lucy smiled, and Mrs. Godley opened the door to the room, gesturing for Lucy to enter. As she walked in, Lucy took a moment to look at her surroundings. Along the right wall was a four poster bed decorated with deep, maroon curtains with matching sheets on the bed, with a nightstand off to the side, with a single lamp on it. On the far wall, there was a pair of double doors that opened up to a balcony. The closet was on the left wall with a desk situated on its left, while in the far corner of the room, between the closet and the balcony, and a piano.

"This is to be your room," Mrs. Godley said, nearly causing Lucy to jump at the woman's voice.

"My room?" Lucy questioned, surprise that such a grand room could be considered hers.

"Yes. Go ahead and put your luggage on the bed, so that I can give you the grand tour."

Lucy smiled, and did as she was told. Closing the door behind her, she walked down to the first floor with Mrs. Godley in the lead. She first showed Lucy the parlor, where she was told she was free to go as long as the chores were done. It was a decent sized parlor, with a fireplace placed along the center wall, an arm chair on one side of it facing a small table in the center of the room, and a rocking chair on the other side of the fireplace facing the table. A couch was situated on another side of the table, closest to the doors leading into the parlor, facing the fireplace. Bookshelves lined the outer walls of the parlor, and were filled with books, nick-knacks, pictures, and small busts of various Greek gods and goddesses.

Mrs. Godley took the liberty of showing her the garden, which was in the back yard, and then showed her the kitchen.

"This is most likely where you'll be spending your time," the older woman explained. "Breakfast isn't going to be much of a bother, since Mr. Godley leaves in the morning for work, so the only thing you'll have to worry about in the morning is making him tea or something small. Lunch won't be much of anything either, but dinner will. Work tires poor Mr. Godley out, God bless him, and he tends to be rather hungry. So unless he says otherwise, dinner is going to be your main worry."

Lucy nodded in understanding, but then asked, "Otherwise, ma'am?"

"Yes, sometimes him and the inspector have to stay late to fill out paperwork. Don't know why, though. They're pretty much doing that during the day already."

Lucy tried to stifle a giggle. "So, he's on the force?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, God bless his soul."

As if on cue, the two women heard the front door opened, and none other than the sergeant himself entered the house and closed the door, setting his keys on a small table next to the door. "Helen?" he called out.

"In the kitchen," Mrs. Godley answered.

Sergeant Peter Godley waltzed into the kitchen and walked up to his wife. "Sorry I'm late," he said, giving Helen a peck on the lips.

"I understand," she said. "Dinner is on the stove."

Looking in the direction that Helen was pointing, Godley hurried over and grabbed the plate of chicken and potatoes. As he made his way to sit at the table, he caught sight of Lucy.

"And who is this?" he asked as he placed his plate on the table.

"This is our new housekeeper," Helen said, placing her hands on the young girl's shoulders.

Lucy smiled, and held out her hand. "Lucy Miller, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Godley took her outstretched hand. "Peter Godley. Likewise."

"Do you mind making a pot of tea, Lucy? I'm sure we could all use a cup to warm our bones," Helen asked.

"Of course, ma'am."

Lucy took off immediately, washing her hands and then setting to make the tea. Once it was done, she poured two cups and handed them to the Godley's.

Seeing that she wasn't making on for herself, Helen looked to her and asked, "Aren't you going to have a cup, Lucy?"

Lucy shook her head. "No thank you, ma'am. Do either of you need anything, or will it be alright if I turn in for the night?"

Helen looked at Godley, surprise evident in her wide, green eyes. Godley was equally surprised.

"No, dear. Go to bed," Helen finally said. "I know you've had a long journey and probably want to unpack."

"Thank you, ma'am." Lucy bowed her head and took her leave, heading upstairs and up to her room.

As soon as she was within her bedroom walls, Lucy closed the door and then walked to her bed. She opened her bag and pulled out all of the dresses she owned. She hung them up in the closet and placed the rest of her clothes in the dresser that was on the other side of the closet. She placed her spare shoes in there as well. Lucy carefully took out her stationary set and placed it on the desk.

Once she was done unpacking, Lucy slipped out of her dress and into her nightdress and then walked over to the balcony doors and locked them. She then walked to the bedroom door and locked it as well. She was nearly to her bed when she turned back to the bedroom door and unlocked it, figuring it would be a good idea in case her employers needed her for some reason.

Lucy pulled back the maroon covers and slipped in, pulling the covers over her to keep her warm on this chilly night. She had never felt a bed so soft, and within a matter of minutes, Lucy was asleep.

* * *

A/N: So, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to review!

~Xanthe


	2. Reunion

Author's Note: I want to give a huge shout out to **linalove **for taking the time to read this and telling others about it. You rock! Hugs and a Kirby for you (^-^) I also need to thank you for getting my lazy butt in gear by PMing me about the next chapter, so…thank you so much!

Thank you to my other awesome reviewers: **dionne dance,** **GingerDepphead, Makrciana, music is life 99 xxx, **and **AqoCJeyBee**. You guys rock!

Just so you guys are aware, this story takes place a year and a half after the events that took place in the movie.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own From Hell. If I did, people might wonder what was going on upstairs…if you know what I mean…O.O That's right…insanity.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Lucy was walking through the tall, green grass covering the country, making her way towards a small cottage in the distance surrounded by trees. Maple trees to be exact. A smile grew on her face as she got closer, able to make out the small forms of her mother and father. The closer she got, the better she could make out their warm and comforting features._

_Lucy could pass for her mother—long, raven hair reaching halfway down her back; deep, green eyes that always seemed to sparkle; pale skin that match a fresh winter's snow. Possibly the only trait she got from her father was her kind heart and clever mind. Both stood on the front step of their home, waving to her, beckoning her to come closer._

"_Lucy!" she heard her mother's voice call. "Lucy, darling!"_

_The girl walked closer to her parents, reaching for her mother's hand as she did. The closer she got, however, the sky darkened to almost black, if it weren't for the apparent orange of flames licking it. Lucy looked around her, until she looked back toward her parents, who suddenly burst into flames. Their small cottage and the surrounding trees were engulfed by the fire, smoke billowing all around her. The flames broke off any possible escape._

_Lucy frantically looked around her, hoping to find a way out of the fire. The only thing she found was a shadowy figure in the distance. As the shadow drew closer, Lucy backed away, nearly casting herself into the fire. She looked behind her and jumped forward, trying to keep herself from burning. She tried to elude the creature, but to no avail. It's hand wrapped around her throat, lifting her up in the air. She kicked her feet in an attempt to escape, but the hand gripped tighter, slowing her movements. Lucy could feel the oxygen being cut from her lungs. Her vision blurred, her body numbed, her breathing became labored. Her eyes began to close, slower and slower…_

Lucy sat up straight rather quickly. Her breathing was heavy, and she was frantically looking around the room. Her glowing emerald eyes fell on the form of Mrs. Godley, who had one hand on Lucy's shoulder, and the other over her heart.

"It's alright, dear," Mrs. Godley assured her. "It's just me."

"Mrs. Godley?" Lucy asked. She looked around the room and noticed the light shining through the curtains. Realizing where she was, she asked, "What time is it? Did I sleep in?"

"I'm afraid you did, dear."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Godley!" Lucy got up from her spot on the bed in a hurried fashion and headed for her closet. "I—I'll get dressed and get started on those chores straight away."

"Now, hold your horses, love," Mrs. Godley stopped her. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but calm down. I expected as much. You did have a long journey after all."

Lucy gave the older woman a small smile, and took a deep breath.

"That's better. Now, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," Lucy said with a small smile.

Mrs. Godley quirked an eyebrow. "Well, grab your robe and put it on. There some breakfast on a plate for you downstairs."

"Mrs. Godley, I couldn't—"

"Nonsense, I insist. You look like you haven't eaten a decent meal in a week."

"But—"

"Downstairs with you," Mrs. Godley interrupted her.

Lucy gave the older woman a small smile and grabbed her robe like she was told. She walked out of her room with Mrs. Godley trailing behind her. When she made it to the kitchen, she saw a small breakfast of eggs and sausage waiting for her on a plate on the table. She turned to the other woman, who smiled.

"Go on, before it gets cold," she urged.

Lucy took a seat at the table and started to dig in. Mrs. Godley grabbed a small cup and poured some tea in it for her.

"Cream and sugar?"

Lucy nodded. "Two lumps, please."

Mrs. Godley handed the girl the cup and herself one. She sat down right across from her, and watched her eat. The young girl looked around the kitchen as she took bites of her eggs. She took a drink of her tea and then asked, "Is Mr. Godley not coming down for breakfast?"

"Oh, dear, no," Mrs. Godley replied. "He ate a small plate before he left for the office this morning."

"Oh. Does he ever have time to eat with you?"

Mrs. Godley smiled. "Yes, he does. But he just started on a new case, so he has been going into work early lately."

"I see," Lucy said, taking another bite of her eggs. She swallowed, and then said, "If you don't mind me asking, what is the case about?"

"I'm really not sure, dear. I do know that it has to do with fires."

Lucy slowly took a drink of her tea. Images from her dreams came back to her. "Fires?"

"Unfortunately. They are not sure if someone is causing them, or if they are just accidents."

"How many have been reported?"

"Two, I believe," Mrs. Godley said. "One happened two streets down about three days ago, and another happened out in the country two weeks ago."

Lucy gave the older woman a puzzled look. "Why are they investigating the fire that happened in the country if it's beyond their district?"

"Well, the department in the country sent the reports to the officers here in White Chapel. They examined the cause of the fire, where it started, and everything else. They found similar findings in the incident that happened three days ago."

"Are they connected somehow?"

Mrs. Godley shrugged. "Inspector Abberline seems to think so."

Lucy nodded, taking another sip of her tea. "I see."

"Speaking of Abberline," Mrs. Godley said as an afterthought. "He is coming over for dinner tonight. Do you think you can help me get the house ready in time?"

Lucy nodded and smiled. "Of course, I'd be happy to. That is why I am here, right?"

The older woman smiled. "Thank you, dear. Once you're done, help me with the dishes and then you can go get dressed. Then we can get started with the chores."

"Yes, Mrs. Godley."

Lucy quickly finished her meal, and then took her dishes to the sink. She washed the breakfast dishes while Mrs. Godley dried them off and put them away. When that was done, Lucy wiped off the counter and table, and then headed back upstairs to change. Not having much, she picked the dress she felt was good to wear when doing chores, and put it on. Before heading back down stairs, she pulled her long black hair back into a braid and tied it with a blue ribbon.

xxx

"That should do it," Mrs. Godley said, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Is there anything else that needs to be put on the table at the moment?" Lucy asked.

"No, dear. When Abberline and Peter get here, we can pull the chicken out and put it on. But for now, that should about do it." Mrs. Godley took that moment to sit down on one of the armchairs in the parlor. She looked exhausted, compared to Lucy who seemed unfazed by the work she had done today.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?" the young girl asked.

Mrs. Godley gave her a quick smile and said, "No, dear. Feel free to go wash up. They should be here in a few hours."

"Alright. Well, if there is anything you need, just let me know."

"Of course, dear. The towels are in the linen closet next to the spare washroom."

"Thank you." With that, Lucy headed upstairs and to her room to grab her night gown and robe. She headed for the washroom across the hall and set her things in there, while she walked out to get a towel. She almost ran into Mrs. Godley when she did, who had brought up a bucket full of warm water.

"I'm sorry, dear," she said.

"No, don't be. I almost ran into you. And you didn't have to bring the water up. I would have gotten it."

"Nonsense. Can you open the door wider for me?"

"Of course!"

Lucy opened the door to the washroom wide enough that the older woman could get in without any problems. She poured the water into the tub, and then put the bucket down. "There you are, Lucy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Godley."

"Anytime, dear." She took a look around the room and saw Lucy's night gown. "Turning in already?"

Lucy hesitated. "I…I'm tired…and…"

"Oh no, you don't. You are not going to bed with dinner. Let's get you a clean dress to wear for dinner."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "I don't want to impose."

"Pish posh. You are part of the household now. Don't you think for one minute that you are getting out of eating any meals without us, or separate from us."

Lucy couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And now that we've got that cleared up, let's pick you something out for dinner." Mrs. Godley opened up the young girl's closet and looked through what she had. "My dear, we are going to have to get you some new gowns."

"How? I haven't any money."

Mrs. Godley smiled. "Don't you worry about that, love. Leave everything to me." She looked back at the dresses Lucy owned. "Ah! This one will be perfect!" She pulled out a floor length, emerald gown and gave it to Lucy. "Wear this one. It matches your eyes."

Lucy took it, nodded her thanks to the older woman, and headed for the washroom. She didn't want to let all of the warm water go to waste. In thirty minutes, though, she was out and getting dressed. She grabbed her dirty clothes and took them to her room, putting them in a bin so that she could wash them first thing tomorrow. She took the towel she was using and dried her hair as much as she could, and then ran a brush through her raven locks.

When she was done, she made her way downstairs to check on the chicken and make sure everything was in check for dinner. Then she made her way to the parlor and to the bookshelf, grabbing a volume and then sat down in the armchair next to the fire. Her volume of choice being _Edgar A. Poe: Selected Works_. She was in the middle of reading _The Raven_ when the front door opened, allowing entrance for Mr. Godley and their guest. Lucy was too enthralled in the poem to get up and welcome them.

"Helen?" Mr. Godley called out.

"In the dining room!" Lucy heard her call out.

The sound of keys against the wood of a table was enough to pull Lucy out of her poem and look up. "Oh, Mr. Godley!" She stood up straight when she saw him enter the parlor. "You're home!"

"It's alright," he said, seeing the girl's distress. "I didn't mean to interrupt your reading."

Lucy shook her head, and gave him a small smile. "Not at all. I'm sorry that I didn't get up to open the door for you."

"Don't apologize." He turned his head slightly to look behind him. "At least _someone_ knows how to occupy their time."

Lucy was confused. "Sorry?"

Godley looked at Lucy, and shook his head. "Nothing. I was just referring to my friend here." He moved out of the way to reveal a man who looked to be a few years older than Lucy herself. He had dark brown hair with matching facial hair. His eyes were a warm, chocolate color. The man was just a head taller than Lucy, but a head shorter than Godley.

Lucy was awestruck. Not only was the man handsome, but she knew who this man was. The man seemed to know her as well, because she could see recognition grace his features.

"Lucy, this is Inspector Frederick Abberline," Godley said, introducing the two. Looking at Frederick, he said, "Frederick, this is Lucy Miller."

Lucy walked up to the two men, trying to fight the tears that were forming. She looked at the inspector, and then said, "Frederick? Is it really you?"

Abberline smiled. "Hello, Lucy."

Lucy smiled, and then hugged him. Frederick hesitated a little, and looked up at a confused Peter Godley. He looked down at the girl who was hugging him at the present moment, and then slowly put his arms around her, holding her close.

These were two people, two friends, who never thought they would see each other again.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please don't forget to leave feedback. It's really my only payment, and it keeps me motivated and happy. Just, no flames, please. I laugh at the flames.

~Xanthe


	3. Fires and Premonitions

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks go out to **GingerDeppHead, linalove, Makrciana, **and **dionne dance**. It makes me happy to see your kind reviews :)

So, guess what? I now have a Facebook page for my fanfiction! Whoo hoo! Now you guys get to have a better idea of when I am updating and which story I am updating! I'm pretty excited! Are you?

Without further ado, here is chapter three!

**Disclaimer:**Sadly, I do not own From Hell. Just Lucy. But I wish I did…well, most of it anyway, if you know what I mean…

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Godley wasn't sure what to make of Lucy's sudden gesture of affection to the inspector. He wasn't sure if he should break them up, or just let them be. Whatever choice he did decide to make, no one would really know, because a moment later, Helen Godley walked into the entryway.

"Well, dinner is set on the table—what on earth?" she wondered as she gazed upon the site of Frederick and Lucy.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Godley said to his wife.

Realizing that there were others in their presence, Lucy pulled herself away from Frederick. "How is it you are here?" she asked him, wiping at her eyes. She didn't realize that she had released some tears as she was hugging him.

"I told you that I was moving to London," the inspector said, confused by her question.

"Well…I know that. But…how…?"

He smiled, realizing what she was really asking. "I decided to join the force. That's when I met Godley here."

"Yes," Godley remarked. "And we've been friends since then. Gotten him out of many…_situations_, I have. Some I wouldn't really care to repeat."

Frederick glared at Godley. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at his reaction, causing the inspector to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

That was a sound he had heard in years.

Helen decided it was probably a good time to step in. "Why don't we take this to the dining room?" she suggested. Gently grabbing a hold of Lucy, she added, "Then you can tell us how you and Lucy know each other."

Helen guided Lucy to the dining room, with Godley taking the lead, and Frederick following behind. The young girl couldn't help but take a look behind her.

When they got to the table, she was placed to the older woman's right side, Godley at the opposite end, and then Frederick right across from Lucy. As he sat down, he winked at her. Lucy could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

Helen began dishing plates with help from the inspector, who took the liberty of cutting the chicken into slices as the older woman was dishing the potatoes. Lucy helped by passing around the plates, while Godley popped open a bottle of wine for the four of them to enjoy. Once everyone was settled, they dug in.

After a few moments, Helen looked to Lucy and asked, "So, how is it you two know each other?"

Lucy swallowed her food and quickly took a sip of her wine. "We grew up together. His parents knew mine, and since meeting we've been friends."

"Ah," Frederick said as he too took a sip of wine. "I remember that day quite well."

"You do?" Godley asked in disbelief.

The inspector ignored him. "I remember…your brother's friend teasing you and pushing you to the ground."

"And I remember a small boy running to my rescue," Lucy said, smiling at the memory.

"You never mentioned that you had a brother," Helen pointed out, recalling their conversation while working on the chores that morning.

"George…he hasn't really been around much for me to mention him. I haven't seen for at least five years. He never writes or visits."

"I'm sorry, dear. Where is he?"

"Last I recall, he was studying to be a doctor at Cambridge," Lucy said, saddened at the idea that her brother hardly communicated.

Frederick straightened at the mention of doctor.

"Well," Helen said hesitantly. "I suppose it's a good thing that he is becoming a man of medicine."

"I suppose."

The four of them continued to eat in silence. As they ate, Lucy could feel as though someone were watching her. She looked away from her plate for but a moment, and saw that the inspector was indeed watching her. When their eyes met, he smiled and then continued to eat, causing her to smile as well. A moment later, he spoke.

"How are your parents doing?" he asked.

Lucy froze at the question, looking up at her friend and then back down at her plate. She was trying to fight back the tears that were beginning to well up. The odds really weren't working in her favor.

She took a deep breath, lowering her silverware. "They…uh…they're…I'm sorry. I can't." She put her eating utensils down on her plate and quickly got up from her chair. She headed for the stairs and up to her room. As soon as she was in the safety of her room, she allowed the tears to flow.

Frederick looked after her, confusion and worry gracing his features. After a moment, confusion became realization and, turning to Helen, he asked her the question he was sure he already knew the answer to. "What's the matter?"

The older woman sighed, and looked to the inspector with saddened eyes. "Frederick, her parents are dead."

xxx

There was a knock on Lucy's door, but she didn't move from her spot on the bed. She didn't want anyone to see her in the state she was in, least of all the inspector.

"Lucy?" came his soft voice, dripping with worry.

Lucy tried to call to him, to tell him to leave, but she found that she couldn't. When she tried, she found that her throat was dry all of a sudden. She heard another knock on the door, and prayed that he would head back downstairs.

_Please, don't come in_, she thought, continuing to sob. _Please, don't come in_.

To her dismay, he opened the door and walked in. "Lucy?" he asked again. The sound of his footsteps gave away that he was making his way towards her bed.

"Please," Lucy begged through her sobs. "Just…just go."

Frederick smiled a little, remembering the days he would catch her crying and trying to get him to leave. He never did, and he wasn't planning on breaking that habit. He sat down on the bed next to her and put a hand on her shuddering shoulder.

"Lucy," he said with sincerity. "Please don't shut me out. Not like last time."

Lucy turned to face Frederick, her eyes red from crying so much. She sat up so that she could be level with him. He gave her a small smile. To her, it was the same smile he would give her every time her brother would pick on her, the one that said he understood. A few more tears escaped, and she tried to smile, but couldn't. "Oh, Fred," she said.

The inspector opened his arms enough to envelop her in a comforting hug, which she gladly accepted. She continued to sob into his shoulder, tears, staining his shirt. But he didn't mind though. His friend needed him and that was all that mattered. He held her close, his hand petting her hair and running down her back. "Shush," he whispered, trying to calm her down. "It's alright. I'm here. It'll be okay. Helen told me. I'm so sorry."

Lucy put her hands on his chest, fisting up his jacket. She shook her head a little against him. "It's not fair," she mumbled into his chest. "They shouldn't have died that way. They shouldn't have died at all."

Frederick continued to rub her back. "Tell me."

Lucy looked up at him, with a puzzled look. "What?"

"Tell me what happened."

She pulled away from him, drying her eyes as best as she could. "Well, I was just out in the field, in the meadow. I was picking flowers for mother for her birthday." She stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath and calming herself down as much as possible. "I…I should have stayed in the house with them, Frederick."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"When I was in the meadow, I could smell smoke. I thought that maybe one of the neighbors had put some kindling out and started a bonfire, but I turned around and…and our cottage…" Lucy's voice became choked. She took another deep breath, and then continued. "Our cottage was on fire."

The inspector's eyes widened. "What?"

"I ran up to see if maybe they had gotten out. Our neighbor was there…he kept me from going into the house. I…I was crying out for my parents. By the time the fire brigade got there, it was too late. They were barely recognizable."

The inspector took a moment to process the information she had given him. After a moment, he asked, "When did this happen, Lucy?"

"Two weeks ago," she sniffed.

Frederick nodded. "Did you notice anything suspicious?"

This time, Lucy furrowed her brow in confusion. "No. Why?"

He looked at her and then shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just curious," he said, pulling her into his embrace once more.

Lucy was still confused, but allowed his gesture. She couldn't help but think over his curious question.

_What did he mean by 'anything suspicious'?_ she wondered. She thought about it a little more, and then it hit her. _Does he think this has anything to do with the fires that had been reported?_

xxx

_-Two weeks later-_

"Another bloody fire," Godley commented. "It's almost as if it's the Ripper case again."

Frederick looked at the sergeant with a particular glare. If looks could kill…

"Too soon?"

"You know very well that it's not the same," the inspector said as he looked back down at some of his paperwork. Since his promotion last year, he had acquired a new office and, unfortunately, more paperwork.

Godley looked down at the inspector. "You're not thinking about _her_ again, are you?"

Frederick looked up at him, knowing exactly who his friend was referring to. "A little bit, but really not much since you mentioned Miss Kelly."

"Miss Kelly?"

Another glare.

Godley put his hands up in surrender. Deciding to change the subject, he asked, "So…the fires. Have you seen anything?"

"No. Nothing," Frederick said. He looked back towards his paperwork, and then asked, "Do we still have the file on the Oxfordshire fire?"

"Yes. You need it for anything in particular?"

Frederick opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

The door opened, allowing Lucy entrance into the office. Frederick smiled, immediately forgetting a certain Mary Kelly.

"Lucy," Godley said. "This is a pleasant surprise."

The younger smiled at the sergeant. "One of the officers said that you two would be here." She held up a basket. "I brought you lunch, courtesy of Mrs. Godley."

"Did you know? And what, may I ask, has the wife made?" he asked.

"They are mainly left overs. She heated them up a bit, and she also made some potatoes to go with them." Lucy looked to the inspector and asked, "Is there anywhere I can put this?"

Frederick pointed over to a night stand next to the door. "You can put it there, that's fine."

Lucy placed the basket on the stand, and opened it to double check that everything was in order: a loaf of bread, a few slices of steak meat, and a few carrots. She looked to the two men, and then said, "I took the liberty of making you each a small fruit pie as a dessert. I made you an apple pie, Mr. Godley."

"And for me?" Frederick asked, looking hopeful.

She smiled. "Peach."

"My favorite."

Lucy nodded. "Do you gentlemen need anything while I'm here? I'm just going to be going back to the house."

"No," the inspector said, walking up to Lucy and grabbed his pie out of the basket. "Thank you, Lucy." He gave her a playful grin and took a whiff of the pie to make sure that it was indeed peach before he made to take a bite.

Lucy quickly took the pie out of his hand, giving him a playful pout. "That's for after you finish your meal!" she reprimanded him, placing it back into the basket.

"Yes, mother," he jested as she made her way towards the door. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him. This caused him to chuckled.

A sound that, surprisingly, and alarmingly, to her, caused Lucy's heart to flutter.

She quickly looked to Godley. "Do you need anything sir?"

"No, Lucy," he said. "Just let Helen know that I will be late coming home."

"I will, sir." With that, she turned and left, quickly closing the door behind her.

Frederick stared after the door for a moment, and then turned toward the basket of food. Out of the blue, he said, "Thank you for not mentioning the fire."

"No trouble at all," Godley said, joining his friend near the basket. "But…uh…may I ask why?"

Frederick grabbed a couple of carrots from the basket and then headed for his desk. Ignoring his friend's last question, he asked, "Will you get me that file?"

"Yes, but why…?" Sergeant Godley cut off his own train of thought as he looked from the inspector to the door, and then back again.

The inspector continued to look through his paperwork as he was chewing on a bit of carrot.

"You don't seriously believe that the Oxfordshire fire was the fire that killed her family, do you?"

"What am I supposed to believe, sergeant?"

"It's got to be a coincidence. It was most likely an accident."

"There was only one reported fire in that county. Lucy told me herself that the fire brigade was on the scene. Which means that they had to report to the police within that district."

Godley took a deep breath, and considered the evidence. After a moment, he asked, "Are you going to tell her?"

Frederick stopped what he was doing and then looked towards the basket. "Not yet."

xxx

_Fire. That was all that Frederick could see as he walked down the streets of Whitechapel. Fire through the windows of houses, shops, apartments. The flames were licking at his form, trying to engulf him. He quickened his pace, making his way through the twists and turns of every alleyway. Eventually, he came to a dead end._

_At that end, he saw the form of a woman lying on the ground. He walked closer and closer, until he felt shock, pain, and fear overcome him._

_It was Lucy._

_The scenery changed. They were in an unfamiliar room, and Lucy was lying on a bed, asleep. Frederick looked around to get a better look at where they were, but saw nothing. Nothing but the darkness surrounding them. He heard something move in the room and squinted to see what else—or who else—was in the room with them. He still couldn't see anything, but he did hear something that he wished he had not heard._

_The scream of a woman. Frederick turned around and saw the shadow of a man standing above his friend, their hands around her throat. He saw that her clothes were in complete disarray, and her legs were covered in blood._

_The inspector tried to stop the shadow, but found he couldn't. The more he tried to stop him, the further away he seemed to be. He ran and ran, coming closer to their forms, little by little. But by the time he got to them, it was too late._

_At that moment, the entire room was enveloped by flames. Frederick looked at Lucy's still form, covered in blood and bruises. In a matter of seconds, she too was engulfed in flame._

"_Lucy!" the inspector screamed._

"Lucy!" the inspector shouted again as he woke from the nightmare, sitting up straight in his bed. He was covered in sweat, with his hair plastered to his face. He looked around, and relaxed when he saw that there were no fires. He took as many deep breaths as he could to calm himself down.

Frederick got up from the bed and got dressed, pulling on his coat and hat as well. He grabbed his keys and headed out of his house. As he walked down the streets towards the _Ten Bells_, only one thought was running through his mind.

_I'm not going to let that happen to you, Lucy_, he thought. _Never._

* * *

A/N: There you have it. I hope you enjoyed. And I do hope that I'm not speeding things up between Lucy and Frederick. Right now, I am aiming to establish/re-establish the friendship that they had before...things happened (almost let information slip, oops!). I'm just putting that out there since I was thinking about that. Anyway, please don't forget to review since you went through all of that trouble to read it. It keeps me happy and motivated. And don't forget to join me on Facebook!

~Xanthe :3


	4. Rekindled

Author's Note: So, first off, I want to apologize for the huge delay on getting this chapter out. I experienced major writer's block with this story in trying to figure out how I want it to go. Plus, my dad left for Kuwait (I wish him good luck) and won't see him for at least six months, so I was spending time with him. But I definitely wanted to get this out to you guys since I will be away from my computer for a good week since I'm going on vacation for Christmas. Definitely a good time to visit some of my family, for which I am extremely excited about XD. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to be writing anything. I'll be furiously typing away on my iPod on the way to our destinations, but I won't be able to post anything until I get back.

Now, onto thanking some awesome people for their awesome reviews, and those awesome people are: **dionne dance, GingerDeppHead, AqoCJeyBee, and linalove.** You are all awesome! Also thanks to those who are taking the time to read this and adding to their favorites!

In other news, I now have a Facebook page for you guys to enjoy for updates and such. The link is on my profile.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own From Hell. Which means I don't own Frederick...sadly. *sigh* Just Lucy.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Lucy sat near the fireplace, absorbing as much of its warmth as possible. As with most nights, she couldn't sleep, so she went to the kitchen and made herself a pot of tea, hoping that would calm her enough that she could finally get some rest. When that didn't, she made her way to the parlor, where she was now, settled down and reading Edgar Allan Poe's _The Raven_ once more, listening to the pitter patter of rain against the windows. As she read the poem out loud to herself for the eighth time that night, as if trying to etch it to the inside of her skull, she couldn't help but think of the friend she hadn't seen much since their reunion…except when she had brought them lunch earlier that day.

"_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, while I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. '`Tis some visitor,' I muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door—Only this, and nothing more.'_"

As she muttered the last line of the stanza, there was a thud against the front door, causing her to nearly jump out of her own skin.

"What on earth?" she wondered out loud.

There was another thud, but this time, it sounded more like a knock. Lucy looked at the wall clock, which read midnight. _Who could that be at this hour?_ she wondered.

Carefully, Lucy got up from her spot and walked to the front door. On her way there, she picked up a poker in case it was a burglar. She knew if they were, they would have just barged in, but she wasn't taking any chances. Raising the poker, she grasped a hold of the door handle, twisted it, and quickly yanked the door open. What she found was quite a shocking surprise.

"Frederick!" she cried.

Sure enough, there stood the inspector, drenched by the London rain with the smell of gin emanating from him.

"Lucy," Fred managed to say as he stumbled into the Godley residence.

Lucy quickly dropped the poker onto the floor and caught his falling form.

"Fred, are you drunk?" she asked.

He shook his head, trying to deny it, but she could tell by the gin on his breath that he indeed was.

With her foot, she was able to close the door to keep the cold night air from entering the house. Lucy tried to support her friend's weight, but found it nearly impossible.

"Fred," she whispered. "You have to help me. You're too heavy."

Through his stupor, he was somehow able to comply, and slowly began to walk towards the parlor with her aid. By the time they made it to the sofa, Peter and Helen Godley made it downstairs, Peter himself carrying a gun. Seeing Abberline made him lower it, rolling his eyes.

"What happened this time?" the sergeant asked. "Someone say something funny to set you off?"

_This time?_ Lucy wondered. _He's come over here drunk before?_

Frederick barely looked at Peter, and said, "Nothin'…happened."

Lucy looked up at her employer. "He's just drunk, that's all."

"Most likely thinking about that red-headed jezebel," Godley muttered.

Both Lucy and Fred looked up at him; Fred was glaring at him, while Lucy gave him a puzzled look. Even Helen was glaring at the man. Lucy ignored the comment though, and helped Fred to sit next to the fire instead of the sofa so that he could warm up.

"I'll go get the poor dear a blanket," Helen said, making her way to the stairs.

Lucy nodded towards the older woman and then looked over to Fred. She could see that he was trembling, so she started to rub his arms to try and warm him up. Feeling her warm hands against him, Frederick looked up at Lucy and gave her a small smile. And then, as if he suddenly remembered something, remembered the reason why he was drunk in the first place, he enveloped the girl into a tight embrace.

This took her by surprise, not expecting it at all. Remembering there were others present, Lucy broke the hug. She didn't mind that he wanted one, but not only was it the fact that the sergeant was present, but she was also in only her night dress and robe, and Fred was still soaking wet. For some reason, she couldn't help but blush.

By now, Helen had made it downstairs and into the parlor, blanket in hand. She handed it to Lucy, who then took the liberty of wrapping it around the inspector.

"Well," she said, watching the two on the floor. "We should take him home."

"I'm not doin' it," Godley said. "I did it last time he was here."

"He's your friend," Helen argued. "You should take him home."

Lucy looked between the arguing couple and Fred, who seemed to be looking only at her. She thought made he was staring at her because of what she was wearing, but upon closer inspection, she noticed that he was only focused on her face, and that he was looking at her with concern, fear and could she also detect…love?

She looked towards her employers, and then said, "I'll take him."

Both Godleys gave the girl incredulous looks.

"What?" she asked. "I said I'll take him home."

"At a time like this?" Helen asked. "But, Lucy…"

"Well, someone has to. You two are only arguing about it, and since Frederick is my friend, it's the least I can do."

"Lucy…" she heard Frederick whisper.

"Are you sure?" the sergeant asked. "No tellin' who's out there at this time of night."

"I'm sure. We'll get a carriage to take us to his house so that we aren't walking the streets in this weather."

"If you are certain…" Helen said, worry dripping in her tone.

"I am. And to make sure he doesn't run off into the streets, I'll even stay there with him."

"Alright, dear. As long as you're careful."

Lucy nodded and ran upstairs. She quickly packed an overnight bag and pulled on a coat. It was one of her father's coats, and it covered down to mid-thigh, so it would only look like she was wearing a gown and not a night dress.

She then ran down the stairs to join the others at the door. Godley handed her a piece of paper with the address, seeing as how Frederick could barely speak, and bid them both goodnight. When they walked outside into the rain, there was a carriage waiting for them.

_Wow, _Lucy thought. _Maybe being the inspector has its perks._

The two of them climbed into the carriage, but not before handing the driver the slip of paper with Frederick's address.

"Don't worry, miss," he said. "I know it well enough."

Lucy couldn't help but smile. With that, she climbed in and they were off.

xxx

Lucy struggled to get the house keys out of Fred's pocket. When she did, she put them into the lock and gave them access to the house. She had to practically drag him into the parlor before she could shut the door. She placed her things in an armchair next to the door, and helped the inspector out of his coat.

"Jesus, Fred," she said. "You're freezing!"

Frederick nodded towards something behind her. "There's a fireplace…behind you."

Lucy turned around and looked at where he was gesturing to. She walked over to the small fireplace and threw some wood in there. Finding a match box on a small round table next to his armchair, she lit one and threw it in as well, getting a fire going so that it would warm up the entire house. She then grabbed a hold of Abberline and sat him near it to get him warm.

"Just…sit here for a moment," she said. "I'll make you some tea."

Fred shook his head. "No. No, just…I need water."

Lucy nodded. "Okay then."

She went into the kitchen and pulled out a mug and filled it with water, just as he asked. When she returned to the parlor, he was gone.

"Fred?"

"In here," he called from down the hallway.

Lucy walked toward the only door that was open, which she assumed led to his room. When she walked in, Frederick was lying on his bed, still dressed.

"Oh, Frederick," she said to him. "You need to get out of those clothes before you can even think about turning in."

"Do I?" he asked.

"Yes! It's bad enough you went and got drunk, and then walked in the rain. You're going to either catch a cold or your death."

She walked up to him and placed the mug of water on the nightstand next to his bed. She then saw fit to help him sit up, get on her knees, and start removing his shoes.

"What're you doin'?" he asked, startled by her sudden action.

"I…am making sure that you don't get sick. Believe it or not, I do care for you, so I'm not allowing that to happen."

Frederick smirked. "Care for me, ye say?"

"Yes," she said. Looking up at him, she added, "You're my best friend. Of course I care for you."

The two of them sat there, just staring at each other. Both were thinking about how much the other seemed to have changed, and how much they had missed each other's company. Lucy thought about how much he could have helped her if he had been there when her parents had passed, just a few weeks ago, how she may have been able to cope a bit better. Her own brother couldn't even do that. She also thought about how handsome her best friend had become. He seemed to be just as lean as he had been when they were children, but with more muscle. His brown hair looked almost exactly the same as it did then, and even with the addition of a moustache and goatee, he still looked the same. And those eyes…the same dark brown that always seemed to be dancing with mischief and sincerity. When they were children, she never took notice of it. Now, it seems that she could easily get lost in them.

_So…handsome,_ she thought.

Lucy shook her head, trying to get back to the task at hand. She coughed a little and said, "We should…ah…get you into something dry."

Frederick looked at her and nodded, not saying anything.

_She's so beautiful_, he thought, watching as she headed for his closet. _I can't believe this is the Lucy Miller I used to know. She doesn't even have freckles anymore. And her eyes…one could get lost in those. She looks like her mother._

The inspector couldn't help but think about Lucy's mother, Isabelle Miller. She was considered to be one of the most beautiful women in all of Oxfordshire, even more so than John Wilmot's wife, Elizabeth. Not only her beauty, but her kindness was unmatched as well. And Frederick couldn't help but think that Lucy had inherited that from her. She could easily join those ranks.

And it was those thoughts that brought him to remember the dream he had not but hours ago.

"I 'ad a vision," he said before stopping himself.

Lucy looked at him while rummaging for a clean shirt and trousers for him. "You did?"

"Yeah."

There were only three people who knew, and believed, that Fred had these visions: Peter, Lucy, and Lucy's mother. Even though Helen knew about them from Godley, she still didn't believe them.

Lucy walked out of the closet with the desired items. "What was it about?"

"Uh…" He wasn't sure if he could tell her. Should he?

Lucy sat on her knees in front of him, starting to unbutton his shirt. He could smell the remains of the perfume she wore that day, the smell of lavender clouding his senses. For a moment, he couldn't think straight. Not that he could anyway, even if he was more sober now than earlier.

"Fred?" Lucy asked. "Are you okay?"

He finally looked into her eyes, trying to determine if he could tell her about the vision he had. _Can I really tell her?_

"It was 'bout the fires," he said.

Lucy stopped unbuttoning his shirt. "The fires? Do you think there is going to be another one?"

Fred furrowed his brow. "Not sure. But there was a man there. A shadow."

"A man?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't see who it was. He had killed someone as well."

Lucy gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "Who was it?"

_You have to tell her_, his inner voice told him. _She needs to know that she needs to be on her guard. Someone knows who she is, and wants to do her harm._

"It was…a woman. I didn't recognize her."

_Coward._

"Oh," Lucy said as she continued to unbutton his shirt.

As she did, her fingers grazed the skin on his stomach, causing him to shudder. Not because he was cold, but the feeling of her soft fingers brought back a feeling he hadn't had in over three years. Not since his wife and son had passed away.

Upon feeling his cold skin, Lucy hurried her actions so that she could get Frederick warm. She pulled off the now damp shirt and began to pull the clean, dry one onto his form. She stood up from her spot and handed him his trousers. "I'm sure you can put those on yourself. You should have sobered up by now."

"Thank you," Frederick said.

"You're welcome. Shall I bring in some tea?"

"Please."

Nodding, Lucy turned and left the room, giving him some privacy. She headed for the kitchen so that she could get the kettle ready. While the water was warming up, she took the liberty to walk around the house. It had a nice set up, with the parlor being close to the front door and the kitchen running off of that. Past the fireplace was the hallway that led to Frederick's bedroom and also to a washroom and guest bedroom, as Lucy had found out. Since she had planned on staying for the night, she grabbed her things and brought them to the second bedroom. When she opened the door, a small black and white dog ran out in search for food.

"What?" Lucy wondered. She quickly placed her things on the bed and walked after the dog. She found the dog in the kitchen, looking down his empty bowl.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him. Lucy looked to see if there was anything Fred had special for his pet. She found something that resembled what she used to feed her family's dogs, so she put that in his bowl. He went after the food as though there were no tomorrow. "Guess he was," she added.

By that time, the tea was ready, and Lucy made two cups for her and the inspector. She took the cups to his bedroom, only to find that he had fallen asleep on the bed. Lucy quietly giggled.

_Of course,_ she thought.

Lucy put both of the cups on the nightstand, and drew the covers back as carefully as she could. Somehow, she managed to get Fred under the covers so that he could keep warm. Once that was done, she turned off the kerosene lamp and walked out with the two cups. She left the mug of water in case he needed it.

She set the cups in the kitchen on the counter, finishing off her own, and then head for the parlor. The fire had died out, which left her to feel more at ease. Seeing that it was safe to, Lucy turned off the rest of the kerosene lamps and made her way to the guest bedroom. Since she was already in her nightgown, she didn't have to worry about changing, so she pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. With everything that happened that night, Lucy fell asleep within moments of her head hitting that pillow.

She had become too enthralled with her own dreams to hear Frederick enter the room. Seeing her sleeping form, he walked over to the other side of the bed, drew back the covers, and climbed in. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, and snuggled into her warmth. Lucy stirred a little at the slight chill, but stayed asleep in the comfort and safety she felt. She had no idea that she was providing that same comfort to the man sleeping next to her. Within moments, Frederick joined Lucy in the land of dreams, and he slept soundly since she had come back into his life.

* * *

A/N: Well, eventually Fred will tell her that he was dreaming of her. Eventually. Wonder how she'll take it when he does. Who knows until it happens! And even though he's inebriated (did I spell that right? oh well), he's getting all sorts of cozy with Lucy. Awww! Well, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me some feedback. I wish to know your thoughts. It makes me very happy. I'll even count it as a Christmas gift!

Merry Christmas to all of you!

~Xanthe :3


	5. The Last Will & Testament of John Miller

Author's Note: *trumpets sound* Here it is! Chapter Five! It took me a while, but I got it done nonetheless.

Thanks to all of those who have read and have added it to your favorites. And thanks to those who have reviewed that last chapter: **dionne dance** and **linalove**. You are awesome! Wow, I just realized that I didn't get that many reviews. *shrugs* Oh well.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own From Hell...or dear Frederick. I wish I did, but I don't :(

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Lucy felt movement behind her, causing her to slightly stir. She snuggled closer to the pillow, not really wanting to wake up. So, since she refused to open her eyes, she missed the inspector smiling at her futile attempt to stay asleep.

He had woken up before her, by two hours. Fred had trouble sleeping, as was normal for him as anyone would know. What sleep he did get only brought on nightmares. But on the bright side, he did get to watch Lucy sleep peacefully. As he watched her sleep, Frederick gently brushed her hair away from face so that he could get a better look at her.

_She looks even more beautiful asleep_, he thought.

Before he could help himself, Frederick brushed his fingers lightly on her shoulder and down her arm. This was the action that caused Lucy to awaken fully and turn. She couldn't help but release a squeal of not only fright, but embarrassment.

"Fred!" she squealed, slapping his arm.

Frederick couldn't help but laugh.

Lucy glared at him. "I'm glad I seem to amuse you, but it's not funny! You gave me a fright!"

Through his stifled laughter, the inspector managed to say, "I'm sorry, love. Didn't mean to startle you. Did you sleep well?"

Lucy got up from the bed and pulled on her robe. She folded her arms and said, "I slept well, and good morning by the way."

"Good morning to you, too."

The two of them just stared at each other or around the room, each having their own separate train of thought.

_Well, it wasn't the worst way to wake up_, Lucy thought. _He must have climbed in during the night. Is that why I slept so well?  
_  
She looked at her friend and asked, "Do you have work today?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm free for the day. But I'll have to go in later this evening."

Lucy nodded. "I see. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay." With that, she walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

Frederick smiled at how she went from being upset with him to being kind in a matter of seconds. _She hasn't changed much over the years_, he mused. _She still can't stay mad at me for long. But then, I never did much to make her mad.  
_  
He removed himself from the bed and then followed her down the hall. He made it to the kitchen and stood at the entryway while she went about making eggs and bacon. Lucy was cracking the eggs over the skillet when she saw him standing there.

She couldn't help but smile. "What are you smirking at?" she asked him.

Frederick stood up straight. "I was just admiring the view."

She put the finished eggs on a plate and set about frying up the bacon. "Wipe that silly grin off your face and sit down."

Frederick did as he was told and sat down at the table. Lucy put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him, and asked, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please."

Lucy grabbed two cups and poured the inspector and herself a cup each, and grabbed a plate for herself. She sat down at the table across from him. The two sat in silence, finishing their meal and sipping on their tea.

_I need to tell her,_ Frederick thought. _I can't keep her in the dark. I mean…I told Mary Kelley when she was involved in _that_ case, didn't I? It wouldn't be fair to Lucy._

He looked up at her, noticing that she had gazed off and had her hand around something. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that it a simple necklace, a claddagh ring hanging from the silver chain.

_A Claddagh ring?_ he wondered. _Right, her mother was part Irish. She must have given it to her._

"Fred?"

Her voice, albeit a bit quiet, broke him from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"What was your vision about?"

Frederick couldn't say that he was surprised that she remembered. "I told you."

"I know, but…I have a feeling that you weren't telling me everything."

_Damn it! _he thought. _Forgot how perceptive she is._

"Frederick," she said softly. "You can tell me. You know you can trust me, right?"

He sighed, not sure how to go about telling her that she was the woman he had seen being murdered by a mysterious figure. But he knew he had to, for her sake. "Lucy," he began. "You know 'ow I said I saw a man killin' a woman in my vision?"

"Yes," she said. "You had said you didn't recognize her."

"I lied."

Lucy's eyes widened. He said it so simply. "What do you mean?"

"I recognized the woman, Lucy." He took a deep breath, and then said, "Luce, that woman…it was…it was you."

At that statement, her eyes widened even more, and she covered her mouth. "My God…me?"

He nodded with a slight grimace. "Yes."

Her breathing picked up slightly, her hand shaking slightly. "Why…why didn't you tell me, Fred? Why?"

Frederick told her hands in his, and rubbed his thumbs on the top of them. "After everythin' that's happened, I didn't want to worry you."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was someone out there, who wanted her blood, and she had been walking around the streets of London, alone.

"How long have you known?" she asked quietly, trying to keep from becoming hysterical.

"I 'ad the vision last night," Frederick said. "That's why I—"

She nodded. "I see," she said, understanding what he was saying.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Luce. I just—"

"I understand. I really do. But next time, Fred, if you have a vision that has anything to do with me, please tell me, okay? I'd rather know about it than walk around at night and get attacked not knowing."

Frederick breathed a sigh of relief. "I promise."

Lucy smiled. "Now, you, sir, are going to help me with the dishes."

"Fair enough."

The two got up and cleared the table. While they did, they asked questions about what they'd been up to in the past few years, talked about some of the many cases Frederick had solved and about his promotion to Chief Inspector. He mentioned Mary Kelley to her as well, but in small detail. Lucy delved into her brother George's life, talking about how he was doing as far as schooling, but other than that, he was doing fine. Somewhere in their conversation, Frederick let slip that he had been married to his wife, Victoria, who had passed away while giving birth to what was supposed to be their son.

It was at this that she stopped what she was doing. "I'm sorry, Fred," Lucy said, putting a hand on his arm.

He looked to her, giving her a small smile. "It's alright."

"Well, the only thing you can do now is to keep moving on with your life. It does no good to dwell on what happened. It only leads to doing things you might later regret."

Frederick's smile widened. "You always know what to say."

"I try."

He chuckled and continued drying off the plates. It wasn't long before they were done with the dishes and retired to his small parlor. It was then that Lucy asked him a startling question. "How long?"

"What?" he asked, turning to her.

"How long have you been chasing the dragon?"

Frederick froze? "How did you know about that?"

"I could smell the laudanum on your breath last night. I didn't want to ask about it in front of the Godleys."

Frederick gave her a concerned look. Only doctors and addicts knew about laudanum, and though her brother was becoming a doctor, it was doubtful he would have told Lucy. She wouldn't know, unless…

"Luce, you don't…"

At first, Lucy was confused about what he was asking, but when she realized it, she quickly said, "Oh, no. I don't smoke that stuff, Fred."

"Then how do you recognize the smell of laudanum?"

Lucy looked towards the floor and then back at Frederick. "Papa. He picked up the habit after some gentleman became interested in the farm and cottage. He wanted to purchase it from Papa, but…"

"Your father didn't want to."

Lucy shook her head.

"Do you remember the gentleman's name?"

"I don't. I only remember that he was persistent."

Frederick nodded. The two of them remained silent, each of them staring off in different directions. It wasn't until Lucy found herself staring at the wall clock that the silence was broken.

"Oh my, I better get dressed. I need to get back to the Godleys'."

Frederick couldn't help but frown. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I promised Mrs. Godley that I would help her with the shopping."

"Oh," was all the inspector could manage to say.

Lucy disappeared into the guest bedroom and began getting dressed. As she did, a million thoughts were running through her mind. His frown didn't go unnoticed by her.

_Poor, Frederick_, she thought. _He's lost his wife and child, and then the woman he cared about left for Ireland._ She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Frederick finding someone to care for, even if he had tried to hide it. _He's had it pretty rough, hasn't he?_

She continued to dress, and when she was done, she grabbed her brush out of her small bag and ran it through her raven locks. She couldn't help but notice how Frederick had acted around her lately. It was like when they were children, but it felt as if it had gradually turned into something more. She thought about the way she had woken up, him laying behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

_I shouldn't think much of it, _she thought. _He must have had trouble sleeping. A combination of opium and gin can do that to you. But, why did it feel so…right?_

If there was one fact she couldn't ignore, it was the fact that not only did it feel right to wake up in his arms, but for Lucy, it was the first time in what seemed like a long time that she had slept so peacefully.

xxx

"Well, that's that," Mrs. Godley said, wiping her hands on her apron. She walked into the parlor with Lucy trailing behind her. With an exasperated breath, she sat on the sofa. The two of them were busy cleaning the house and running errands, making the poor woman exhausted.

"Would you like me to make some tea?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, yes dear. A cup for you and me please." Seeing that the girl was about to object to a cup, she added. "And don't skip out on yourself, Lucy. You deserve it as much as I do."

Lucy smiled at the woman's perceptiveness, and hurried to the kitchen, pulling out the kettle, teapot, and a packet of herbal tea. When the tea was ready, she poured some in two cups and put them on a tray, along with milk and a bowl of lumps of sugar. She was carrying it into the parlor when there was a knock on the door. She quickly put the tray on the small table and went to open the door.

She came face to face with someone she hadn't expected seeing at all, and wasn't happy about it.

"Lucy Miller?" an unsuspecting Lt. Withers asked.

She gave him a curt nod. "Yes."

Withers fidgeted a little. "Sergeant Godley asked me to bring these to his house immediately. He said that they were urgent. He also said to give you this."

It was the first time she noticed that he was carrying small stack of folders and an even smaller stack of letters. There were only two letters, both addressed to her. She took them from Withers, and in the most polite way as possible, she said, "Thank you, Withers. I'll make sure his folders are put on his desk."

He nodded and giving her a small smile before turning on his heel and running off back towards the Metropolitan building.

Lucy walked back into the house, closing the door behind her. She walked upstairs to put the files in Godley's office, and then went back into the parlor to join Mrs. Godley.

"Who was it, Lucy?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"It was Withers, dropping off some files for Mrs. Godley. And apparently he serves as a postman now as well."

"Why do you say that?" the older woman asked with amusement.

"Some letters came for me." Lucy looked at the two letters that were in her hands. One was larger and heavier than the other. The smaller, lighter one was covered in elegant handwriting that she didn't recognize. She turned it over and recognized the official seal of Cambridge. She laid the larger envelope on the table and opened the letter from Cambridge.

Lucy became excited, thinking that maybe her brother had written to her again, but was possibly sick and had someone write it for him. But after she pulled the letter out and her eyes read it line by line, letter by letter, she realized that was not the case at all. A feeling of dread filled her as she came across one particular line that sent her to a standing position, covering her mouth with her free hand. She all of a sudden felt cold.

"Lucy, what is the matter?" Helen asked her.

Lucy never answered her. Her breathing picked up, she whispered a small, "No," and then fell to the floor, her world going black.

Her brother George had been murdered.

xxx

_~Later that night~_

Frederick knocked on the door of the Godley residence. Just as he thought, it was Helen who had opened the door.

"How is she?" he asked.

Mrs. Godley shook her head. "She hasn't left her room, the poor thing." She opened the door wider to allow him entrance. She showed him to the parlor, where the sergeant was sitting with a notary.

"Notary Johnson," Frederick said, nodding to the gentleman.

"Inspector Abberline," the older man said.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm here on behalf of Miss Miller's father, Jonathan Miller," he said, holding up a large bit of parchment. This was the contents of the second 'letter' that was addressed to Lucy. "I'm here to go over his will."

"I see."

"But, in order to do that, I must be in the presence of Miss Lucy, for these matters include her as well."

Frederick nodded. "I'll see if I can bring her down."

"No need," Notary Johnson. "The sergeant and I will accompany you."

Frederick nodded, and led them up the stairs. When they made it to her room, he knocked on the door. "Lucy?"

There was no answer. He tried again. "Lucy?"

Still, no answer.

"Lucy, I'm coming in."

Frederick opened the door slowly and just enough that the three of them could enter. He saw that her back was facing them, so he walked around to the other side of the bed so that he could see her, and found that she was asleep. Hating to wake her, he gently shook her. "Lucy?"

She stirred and opened her eyes. They were a little puffy, with a slight tint of red from when she had been crying. She gave him a small smile. "Hi," she quietly said.

The inspector smiled. "Lucy, I know you probably don't want to 'ear this right now, but there is a notary here to discuss your father's will."

She nodded slightly, looking out towards the window. Lucy looked to him and then asked, "Will you stay with me?"

"Only if you want me to."

She sat up, wiping her eyes again. "Yes please."

He held her hand and gestured for Godley and the notary to enter. Notary Johnson stepped up closer to the bed, "Miss Miller, I'm here to discuss the matters of your father's will. The matters concerning you, that is."

"So I've been told."

"It has come to my attention, and I do apologize for the delay, but it seems that, according to your father's will, you are to be placed in the care of some of his distant relatives."

Lucy sniffed. "What do you mean?" She became worried. "Does that mean I have to leave the Godleys'?"

"On the contrary, Miss Miller," Notary Johnson said, "You are to stay with them."

"What?"

"It seems that your father was a distant cousin of mine," the sergeant stated. "And wanted us to care after you."

"You mean…we're actually cousins?"

"Yes," the notary said. "You are also to be given quite a sum of money your father had been saving up. It wanted you to make a decision on who would be in charge of looking after that. I recommend letting it be kept in the care of your cousins, that way you still have access."

Lucy could only nod. It was a lot to process.

Notary Johnson coughed, and then said, "Well, I must take my leave. I understand that it is a lot of information to process, and I'm sure you'll want to think on it, Miss Miller. Gentlemen," he added, nodding to both the inspector and sergeant. "Ladies, I must be on my way. I don't want to keep the missus waiting." With that, Helen showed him to the door, followed by Godley. Frederick was the only one who stayed behind.

Lucy hadn't moved much. It was definitely a lot to process. So much had happened in so little time.

_What am I to do? _she thought. _If only George were here…_

Frederick noticed her saddened and helpless expression. "Lucy?"

She couldn't hold them in for much longer. She let go of the tears she was holding back during that small meeting.

Frederick held out his hands to her, pulling her into a hug. "Come 'ere," he said.

Lucy didn't fight him. She leaned into him, crying into his chest. "Oh, Fred."

"Shh, shh, shh," he said, rocking her gently. "It's alright. I'm 'ere. I'm not goin' anywhere."

She sniffled. "How could this have happened? George hasn't done anything. Who would want to kill him?"

He tried to comfort her as much as possible. "I don't know. I got word of it and heard that they're search for him right now."

"It doesn't make sense."

"It never does."

For the next few moments, they sat there, Frederick holding Lucy in his arms. He couldn't help but think that it felt right to have her in his arms. But he put those feelings aside and just thought about how she needed him at that moment.

A few more minutes later, Lucy looked up at him and asked, "Fred?"

He looked down at her. "Yeah, Luce?"

"Will you stay with me?"

Frederick gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. "I will. I promise."

He lay down on the bed next to her and pulled her close to him so that he could hold her close. Lucy snuggled closer into him, laying her head on his chest and placing her arm there as well. The two of them stayed like for a while, and within moments, they were asleep.

* * *

A/N: *sniff* Poor Lucy. *sniffs* Well, that's the end of the chapter. Let me know what you think by either messaging me or by clicking that awesome Review button at the bottom and drop a line or two. Or three. Reviews make me so very, very happy, and they motivate me to write more :)

Also, I found a plot bunny the other day, and in it's soft fur I found the makings of a Sweeney Todd fic. I have the first chapter halfway written, so be expecting that to be posted here soon.

Don't forget to join me on Facebook for updates, pictures, and more. The link is on my profile. *picks up bunny and pets him* (to the bunny) I think I'll name you Charlie :3

~Xanthe :3


	6. The Funeral and the Suitor

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I had major writer's block on this story. But I got it written, and let me tell you, it was intense! This chapter was a challenge to write in and of itself.

Thanks goes out to those of you who have taken the time to read the story and add it to your favorites. And special thanks goes to those of you who left reviews: **dionne dance, linalove, grandy, guest, **and **Makrciana**. You are awesome and deserve hugs! I have to especially thank **dionne dance** for getting my butt in gear to get this chapter out. This is the chap you've been waiting for, ma'am, plus some :3

Without futher ado, enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own From Hell. Nope, just a DVD copy and my OC. I wish I did, in a way...

**WARNING: **_This chapter contains a **love**_ **_scene._ **_It is towards the end. This is why I have bumped up the rating to **M.** If you don't fancy anything like that, then don't read. **You have been** **warned.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now, I'm lost in paradise_

**~Lost in Paradise by Evanescence**

The police force in Cambridge was still looking for the killer. So far, they had found nothing suggesting anyone was at fault. Any of George's friends were questioned. No one had been with him at the time of his death.

George's murderer and the murder weapon were nowhere to be found. It was as if they had disappeared.

Upon finding his will, a notary was summoned to convey its contents to Lucy and the Godley's. Lucy was to be given any money that he had kept saved up, and his wish was to be buried in London, where their parents would have been buried. The body was to be transported after it had been fully examined.

George Miller's funeral took place three weeks later. There was a small service held, in which very little people attended. The Godley's, Lucy, Frederick, a few of George's friends from Cambridge, and Constable Withers were among those who attended.

Lucy remained silent throughout the entire service. Having lost all of her family in the same year was taking a toll on her. She had hardly gotten any sleep, and what sleep she got was full of nightmares. She had insisted on doing the chores, but Helen Godley would notice how easily worn out she would get and make her go lie down. For the past three weeks, most of Lucy's time was spent either sitting outside on the balcony, lying in bed, or in front of the piano in her room.

Frederick had been there for most of it. Whenever he wasn't at the office trying to help solve George's murder, he would sit with her or take her to the park, and they would talk about what they remembered about George. He tried his best to make her feel better, but he could tell that no matter what, she wasn't going to recover that easily. Despite George's constant teasing, the two were very close.

During the funeral, he noticed how Lucy had avoided Withers like the plague. It confused him beyond all reason.

_Does Lucy know Withers?_ he wondered.

It didn't take long to find out. After the casket had been laid down six feet under, Withers had carefully approached the two of them.

"Lucy," he said sincerely. "I'm so sorry about George. And I'm also sorry about—"

Lucy's head snapped towards him, her green eyes reflecting the storm of rage she was feeling towards him. "Don't talk to me, Jeremiah," she spat.

Frederick gave her a puzzled look. "Lucy?"

Her response was grabbing him by the hand and dragging him away.

"Lucy, please!" Withers begged. "Please allow me to explain!"

"Explain what?" she asked, turning on him. "Why I thought that I could trust you? I've been played for a fool once, and I'm not about to let that happen again."

"You never gave me the chance."

Lucy's body was trembling due to her rising anger. She turned towards Frederick and asked, through gritted teeth, "Will you please take me away from here?"

The inspector nodded. "Where would you like to go?"

"Your house."

Frederick's eyes widened. Surprised, he said, "Yes. Let's go."

The two of them started to walk off, but Withers wasn't done yet. "Lucy!" he exclaimed. He took a step closer to her and grabbed a hold of her arm.

Lucy was having none of that. She ripped her arm away as if he had burned her, and turned on him. She raised her hand and brought it across his cheek as hard as she could.

"Do not touch me," she said.

Withers remained where he was, frozen in place.

With that, Lucy and Frederick left the cemetery and hopped into a carriage, and headed for his home.

Peter, who had witnessed the ordeal, walked up to Withers and glared at him.

"You've got a lot of explainin' to do," the sergeant growled.

xxx

Frederick poured Lucy a cup of tea, hoping that would sooth her. As she took the cup from him, he noticed how she gripped onto the tea cup tightly; so tightly, that here knuckles had turned white.

"Calm down, Luce," he said. "No need to strangle it. It's done you no harm."

Lucy looked at him and then down at the tea cup. "Oh," she said, loosening her grip. "I'm sorry."

Frederick smiled. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the cup."

Lucy couldn't hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape. Even in circumstances like this, he always knew how to cheer her up.

"That's the Lucy I know," he said as he sat down across from her.

She smiled.

"Now, care to tell me how you Withers?"

Lucy's smiled faltered and took a deep breath. "It's a long story, Fred."

Frederick gave her a soft smile. "I've got all the time in the world."

"Well," Lucy started, albeit a bit hesitant. "It actually happened after you had left. Withers' family had moved to the country, close to our cottage. He and George had become friends."

"He lived in the country?"

"Yes."

The inspector quirked an eyebrow. "I thought he had always lived in Whitechapel."

"I suspect that's what he had told you?"

Frederick nodded.

Lucy sighed. "It wouldn't be the first lie he has told."

"What do you mean?"

"Fred, Withers and I…we had…"

Frederick became worried. "What is it, Luce?"

Lucy looked up at him and then back at her tea. Taking a deep breath, she said, "We had courted, Fred."

His eyebrows disappeared in the tuft of hair that always seemed to fall in front of his face. "What?"

"It was while he was living in the country. After a few weeks of establishing a friendship with George and I, he asked my father for permission to court me, which he accepted. I was okay with it. After a month, he asked for my hand in marriage."

"And you accepted?" Frederick seemed upset at the thought.

Lucy shook her head. "I didn't have much of a choice, Frederick. He asked me in front of Papa."

He nodded in understanding. "I see."

"We were to be married that summer. Over time, I had come to accept what was going to happen. I thought that maybe...I could learn to love Jeremiah. That was until two weeks before the wedding."

"What happened?"

"I went into town with Mama and George to get my dress and the bouquet. The two of them went to the tailor's while I went to the florist. I had seen Withers go into an alleyway, and I had followed him. I should have realized what alleyway it was sooner."

Frederick noticed just how pale Lucy had become. "Lucy, which alley?"

"Courtesans' Alley."

_I knew it_, he thought.

"I," she muttered, taking another deep breath. "I had caught him in the act. We got into it afterwards, and I called the wedding off. A few weeks later, George left for Cambridge and Withers came here."

"How long ago was this?"

"Five years ago."

_That's around the time when he joined the force,_ Frederick thought.

"That sounds about right," he told her. "I'm sorry, Lucy."

She took a sip of her tea and waved it off. "What's done is done. At least I caught him then instead of later on."

Frederick reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "If it means anything, I think you did the right thing."

"Really?"

"Yes, love. No one should treat you like that."

Lucy smiled at the sincerity in his voice. Even after all these years, he still cared about her. He still had her best interests at heart.

"And how should I be treated?" she asked him with a small smile.

His dark chocolate eyes locked with hers, getting lost in their forests. "Like you're the only woman in the world."

She was surprised by his bold statement. She was flattered, but she knew there was something else behind that statement.

Lucy cleared her throat and then asked, "Do you mind if I use the guest bedroom? I need to lie down."

"Yes, o' course."

She gave him a soft smile and got up. She neared the walkway connecting the kitchen to the parlor when she turned to face him. "Thank you, Fred."

"You're welcome, Luce," he said with a smile.

"I think, if I could have done it all over again…if you had stayed in Oxford, I would have liked to have been courted by you." With that, she turned and walked down the hall.

It was Frederick's turn to be surprised. It had been bold, but between the two of them, they had always been completely honest with each other. There wasn't a secret kept between them.

And he wasn't about to start now.

Frederick quickly got up from his seat and rushed down the hallway. Lucy was just about to open the door to the guest bedroom when she heard his footsteps.

"Fred?" she began to ask. "What is—?"

The inspector grabbed her by the arms gently, and pulled closer to him. She was cut off by his lips crushing onto hers.

The action caught her off guard. She was frozen in place, but the feel of his lips against hers caused her to melt. Soon, her eyes fluttered shut and she reciprocated the kiss.

Feeling her lips moving against his, he groaned into the kiss. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Lucy parted her lips to allow his tongue to enter. Their tongues fought for dominance, dancing a fierce tango. He won, and deepened the kiss. As it grew more passionate, he pushed her against the nearest wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and keeping herself balanced. The fingers of her right hand got tangled into his brown locks, effectively pushing his lips harder into hers and bringing him closer. Frederick's hand rover her form, one ending up in her raven hair, the other on her hip.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss for a breath, but quickly latched onto her skin. He kissed along her jaw line and down her neck to her pulse spot. His hand left her hair and traveled down her side to her thigh. He bunched up her skirts and pulled her thigh up to his hip. His fingers brushed the soft skin there, causing her body to shudder and her to sigh with pleasure. Realizing that he was trying to closer, Lucy lifted her other leg and latched it to his other hip. She gasped as she felt his arousal against her thigh.

Frederick pulled them away from the wall and began walking them towards his bedroom. His lips found her again as he pushed the door open and walked them towards his bed. He laid her down in the middle of the bed, her hair spreading out against the pillows, and fell in between her legs. Lucy removed her hand from his hair and pushed his jacket off with both. She wanted to feel more of his skin, so she pulled off his neck tie and vest, and then began to unbutton his shirt. When she had enough undone, she brushed her fingers against the skin of his chest until she arrived at his back.

Frederick shuddered at her touch. Wanting to feel more of her skin, he began pulling at the laces of her dress. She giggled at his struggle to get them undone and helped him. When they were loosened, he pulled the black fabric of her gown away. He then removed her underdress, shoes, and stockings, leaving her only in her white chemise. Her breathing had picked up as she watched his eyes look over her form. Her fingers managed to unbutton the rest of his shirt, which he pulled off and threw it to the ground where her clothing was laying in a pile.

Frederick leaned down and captured her lips with his. His fingers grazed her soft skin, down her arms, over her breasts, then her waist, all the way to her thighs. His lips brushed against her jaw and then down to her neck. Lucy's hands traveled up his back and to his neck, and then to his hair. He pulled away from her neck and pulled her chemise off, leaving her bare for the world. He sat there staring at her.

"Lucy," he whispered. "Open your eyes."

She hadn't even realized that she had them closed, so she did as she was requested. Frederick's breath hitched at the sight.

"Fred?" Lucy she whisper-asked.

"Beautiful," he managed to say. "Absolutely beautiful."

Lucy gave him a soft smile and pulled him down to her once again. He kissed her neck once more, and then down to her collarbone. One of his hands gently massaged her breast, causing her back to arch into his body. She moaned when she felt the fingers of his other hand brush against the skin of her inner thigh and head for her heated core. He rubbed the small bundle of nerves with the pad of his middle finger. As he continued, she felt waves of pleasure rush through her, something she had never experienced before. She moaned his name as his ministrations grew faster.

"Fred," she managed to say, her head becoming dizzy with desire.

Her hands brushed across his chest, down her stomach, and then to his belt. Frederick groaned at the feeling, and stopped rubbing her now throbbing center to help release the tension in his trousers. He managed to kick off his shoes and pull them down until he too was as bare as she was.

He kissed her lips once more before centering himself and then looking to her. He could see her desire-filled eyes full of another emotion. Fear.

"Lucy?" he asked her, worry dripping in his tone. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "It's just…I've never…"

He understood what she meant. She was untouched.

"It's alright. I'll take it easy. I promise."

"I know. I trust you."

The two smiled at each other, and in one careful movement, he was inside her.

Lucy hissed in pain, but as she grew accustomed to him, it turned into mews of pleasure. Frederick pulled back, only to enter again. His thrusts grew in speed as they adjust to each other, and as the walls of her core tightened around him, he groaned.

"Lucy," he whispered.

He pulled her legs up to his thighs, bring her closer to him. Lucy's back arched as he hit her sweet spot, screaming his name. He sped up his thrusts a little more as they continued in their love-making. After a while, both had reached their peak, and Frederick fell against her, fighting for breath. He kissed her now puffy lips and then laid his head against her bosom. They laid there for a moment, their bodies slicked with sweat.

Once his breathing had slowed, he looked up at Lucy. He pulled himself off of her and then laid next to her. He then brought her to lie against him, her head on his chest, as he pulled the covers over them.

"Are you alright, Luce?"

Lucy looked up to him, a smile on her face. "I'm fine, Fred."

He smiled back at her, and then kissed her forehead. "No," he said. "You're perfect."

She managed a small laugh. "I love you, Fred."

Frederick froze. He hadn't heard those words come out of a woman's mouth since Victoria. Not even Mary Kelley had said that to him. But as he ran the words through his mind, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of being loved again.

He looked back down to the woman in his arms. She had fallen asleep.

He kissed her forehead again, and said, "I love you, too, Lucy."

He laid his head against the pillow and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes, and for the first time in years, he had joined her in the world of dreams.

* * *

A/N: Whew! That's the end of the chapter. Again, it was intense to write. I'm sure that means it was worth the wait, right? Right? I hope so.

Well...now would be a good time letting me know what you think. I love feedback, and feel that I definitely need it here. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Remember, constructive criticism only, NO FLAMES!

Feel free to join me on Facebook for updates, photos, and other random news and such. Link's on my profile.

~Xanthe :3


End file.
